


Benefits

by zillah37 (visionshadows)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/zillah37





	Benefits

 

  


"I need to change my benefits package."

Albus looked up from the cup of tea he was preparing for Severus, a cube of sugar dangling from his fingertips, "Pardon?"

"My benefits package," Severus sighed. "You know, that blasted paperwork that contains our healthcare, retirement plan, and benefactor information."

"Yes, I am familiar with what it is," Albus handed him the tea. "I am just surprised to hear that you want to change the package for the first time in over twenty years."

"Circumstances have changed. There is no Dark Lord to worry about so I wish to increase my retirement plan since I might actually have a chance to retire now."

"Easily done," Albus assured him. "I will send the paperwork to your rooms by the evening."

"There is more," Severus held up a stained finger, stopping Albus from changing the subject as he was wont to do. "I need to change my benefactor information and add someone to my healthcare plan so I require the paperwork to accomplish that as well."

"You need to add someone to your healthcare plan?"

"Am I speaking to the wall this afternoon, Albus?"

"No, no," Albus smiled widely, his eyes twinkling. "I had hoped to be invited to your nuptials. I shall have to get you a gift belatedly now."

"I have not married." Severus sipped his tea coolly, watching Albus.

"Illegitimate child from your more ... capricious youth?"

"Hardly," Severus snorted. "Even in my youth I stayed away from entanglements that would have resulted in that disaster."

"Then who do you wish to add to your healthcare plan?"

"Why my partner of course," Severus smiled at him, a brief stretch of lips over his uneven teeth. "His healthcare plan is ludicrous for us to use. Much too expensive for the inadequate coverage it offers."

"His?"

"Yes," Severus leaned forward. "Hogwarts does offer same-sex benefits, does it not?"

"We've never had the subject come up," Albus admitted.

"That is because Xiomara's partner's place of employment had better benefits and their child is on that plan. I'm sure you have noticed that she does not use our healthcare plan and all trips she makes to Poppy are billed to another company."

"Ah, well, I have," Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So you wish to add a man to your policy."

"Again I question whether or not I am actually conversing with the wall."

"Forgive me, Severus," Albus said, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands on his lap. "I had no idea that you were homosexual."

"I dislike labels in regards to my personal life."

"I am afraid that I cannot offers benefits to your partner unless you can prove that you are in a relationship and that your lives are joined as they would be in a marriage."

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out papers, "Would a joint Gringotts account and a copy of my will be proof enough?"

Albus blinked, "Yes?"

"Then I shall assume that the paperwork will be in my rooms before the evening is over," Severus handed Albus the papers. "Close your mouth, Albus, or I fear you will catch flies."

Albus shut his mouth.

"Now because I am nice enough, I will also show you the deed to the home that we share when I am not at Hogwarts."

"Does he live there now?"

"Planning on checking my Floo records?" Severus smirked at him, "He floos in when he has a free night and when I have little work to do."

"How long?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Seven years."

Albus held up the papers, his hand shaking slightly, "The name on these papers is Harold James Potter."

"Surely you had to realize that he and I were close."

"I had no idea that you were that close," Albus smiled at him gently. "The paperwork will be in your rooms this evening."

Severus stood up and held out his hand, "Thank you, Albus, for your help."

"Congratulations on shedding your bachelorhood, Severus," Albus shook his hand. "Please pass my best wishes on to Harry as well."

"I will tell him tonight," Severus assured him. "Good day."

"Good day, my boy."

   
  
---


End file.
